


Love, Remembered

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coma, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Post-Hogwarts, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: He's falling, falling, falling... until he remembers. Love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051154
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	Love, Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Server's Drabble Challenge, March 2020. Thanks go to this month's hosts, Ana-Iliad and Potter Art.  
> Prompt: 'Remember when...'.  
> Word count: 272.
> 
> Big thanks to tackytiger for the beta.

Down, down, down.

You're not sure it's possible to fall any further. 

You like it, though.

It's soft and peaceful here, just falling. 

Faces and landscapes blur past, not long enough for you to lock on to. 

Something tugs at the edges. Like a memory. 

_Remember when…_

Her voice is familiar. You relax into the memory. Of a wedding. She's describing someone's wedding. It sounds so beautiful, just the way you'd have liked it. Lilies and laughter and love. Her words are warm and cleansing. 

She quietens and you think about books and wards and dittany. Effortless spell-motion and almond oil shampoo.

_Remember you and he used to…_

She's talking again. Not a memory. A fable. An unlikely tale of two stubborn boys; not enemies, just lost. 

There's someone else. Making a soft noise. A laugh? A sob? The sound claws at your heart.

_Remember how you…_

Another story. Of forgiveness, of friendship. Of a partnership. Aurors: you know that word.

Someone’s mumbling. 

You try to open your eyes but nothing happens. 

I'm here, you say, I'm still here. But the words don't come.

You reach for your magic, and it's not where it usually is; there, coiled in your core. Vibrating with potential, ready for you to draw on it. Only whiteness. Calm. Too quiet. 

_I remember._

A man's voice. Low and sad.

The sterile, uneasy smell of disinfectant.

A rush of sensations: slender fingers; cold words; hot tongues; tea, fragrant and strong; pale eyelashes against your cheek; leather and clary sage; green woollen socks.

And you remember this man. This love.

You’ve stopped falling now. 

_I'll never forget_ , he says.


End file.
